


Just Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Pining, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm surprised our class representative is so eager to break the rules." Kirumi spoke, but she was smiling, with a teasing tone that made Kaede want to melt. "Still, if it is a request, I suppose I can't say no, can I?"





	Just Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Time to project all my romantic issues on characters I love *fingerguns*

Kaede was currently ditching class.

Not that she meant to! It was just that she had to take a detour, pick up stuff from the front office, then the announcements came on. The audio quality sucked, but she could make out that they were supposed to go to homeroom now. Which was fine, except… her homeroom was on the other side of the school, and that was a long way to go. Not to mention, she'd have to take the bus today, and it was hard to get a good seat, if she wasn't one of the first one's there.

So, she started idling between buildings. The teacher's wouldn't even notice, really. They didn't even take attendance, and there was only about ten minutes left in the day. If there was anything important being handed out, then Kaede could get it tomorrow morning. It was probably bad for a class rep to be this lazy, huh? She could only imagine what the one boy a year above her would say. The much more intense, but pretty sweet, class representative, wouldn't appreciate her rule-breaking behavior. Still, what people didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Everyone else was heading to class, though, and Kaede almost changed her mind until she spotted a familiar head.

"Oh, hey! Kirumi!" She cheered, waving the maid over to her. "Hey!"

Kirumi spotted her, and made her way through the crowd easily. No one would dare to shove Kirumi. She greeted Kaede with an easy, polite smile, a nice sort of genuineness in her face, that Kaede loved to look at. Or she just loved to look at her face in the first place. It was hard not to, with how soft Kirumi's skin looked, the slight amount of makeup on her eyes, the color on her lips that made it all too tempting to just lean in and kiss her. Not that Kaede would do that without asking, but she had it bad for the other girl. It was easy to see why, in Kaede's opinion, because even with all the nice, attractive girls that went to their school, Kirumi was the best.

"Kaede," She greeted. "It's nice to see you again. Do you wish to walk together?"

And oh, did she. Kirumi was always welcoming to her physical affection, allowing Kaede to link arms with her, hold hands, leaning her head down onto her shoulder. Walking with the girl was always a pleasure. Kaede still didn't want to go to class though. Maybe… she hated to encourage others to break rules, but she could see other students floating around, clearly avoiding homeroom as well.

"Sure! Although, where are you going? Mine's on the third floor, and I _really_ don't want to go all that way."

Kirumi nodded sympathetically. "Mine is located in the music building. I admit it's… not the most convenient location."

Which was great! That basically meant that Kirumi also didn't want to go, which meant that they could skip together. Unless Kirumi didn't want to, but the maid generally accepted any offer. Even Kokichi's or Tenko's requests, which can get pretty extreme. Honestly, Kaede wished her class would demand less from the girl, but Kirumi was adamant that it didn't bother her. 

"Yeah…" Casually, she leant into Kirumi's side. The maid only adjusted her stance so neither of them would fall. She was warm, and Kaede wanted to wrap her arms around Kirumi and hug her. She'd probably be soft. "Why don't we just walk around the school, then? No one'll notice, and well, they probably wouldn't care even if they did."

"I'm surprised our class representative is so eager to break the rules." Kirumi spoke, but she was smiling, with a teasing tone that made Kaede want to melt. "Still, if it is a request, I suppose I can't say no, can I?"

She offers her arm to Kaede, probably because she's just being polite, because she's used to Kaede's affections, but it still makes her heart skip in her chest. Then they switched directions and started walking. It was a nice day outside, with a gentle breeze blowing against their hair. Kaede could catch the faint scent of Kirumi's perfume from how close she was. It made it feel intimate, especially as other students spread out and dispersed, leaving her and Kirumi by themselves.

Kaede has had a crush on Kirumi for a really long time. Which definitely felt like an oversimplification, when just being near the maid was enough to slow her heartbeat down to a relaxed rhythm. When just a smile was enough to make her lose her breath, and gain it back for real, and the sound of Kirumi's laugh, when she finally told a joke that made her smile. Even back to their first meeting, if that had been the last time they had met, then Kaede would remembered her polite, gentle smile for the rest of her life. That might just be her being dramatic, though. The point was, was that Kaede adored her. With their arms linked together, it felt like nothing could change, and the world would finally be perfect.

Kirumi's outfit was soft, and her body heat radiated through it, especially since Kaede was walking as close as she could. As far as she knew, the maid didn't do this with anyone else. It was fun, thinking that maybe Kaede's feelings were reciprocated, but she couldn't bring herself to confess. Would Kirumi accept, just because it's a request? Kaede wanted her to be happy, she didn't want anything they did to be an obligation, so she would let the maid make the first move. Because even if nothing ever happened, Kaede was content this way. She was happy to hold onto Kirumi's arm, as they quietly walked through the school.

Kirumi's voice had a gentle, easy tone to it, with a clear and precise way of talking. She was describing something that happened to her today, and Kaede wondered if she was this relaxed with anyone else. If she smiled this way for anyone else, or if she was just like this with Kaede. Those kinds of thoughts just made her flustered, though, and her cheeks were already stained a dusty pink. Easy enough to brush off as being in the sun, but warm enough that Kaede could feel it spreading through her face. It made her feel light and giddy, and she purposefully walked as slow as she could. Not only so that the bell would ring by the time they finished the circle, but so that she could enjoy the moment for as long as possible.

Honestly, she wouldn't mind if they missed the bus. As Kaede replied to something Kirumi said, she was hardly paying attention to what was coming out of her own mouth, too busy memorizing the words that spoke so nicely to her, she thought that it would be nice, to miss it. Then, if Kirumi also had to wait, then they could wait together. Of course, this was only a fantasy. Kirumi had her own busy life, and it would be rude to keep her from it, just for her own silly fantasies. Like sitting together on the bench, spending hours upon hours together, just talking. Kirumi would let Kaede lean on her, and maybe she would even be okay if Kaede rested her head on her lap.

It would nice, Kaede hummed softly. Their talking had ceased, leaving only a quiet contentedness behind.

_I want to stay like this forever_, Kaede longed to say. They were in the grass now, and the circle was almost finished. They would have to stop walking soon and part ways for the day. _I want to do this again_, she thought, _I want to marry you and take walks like this everyday, until we're both old._ Kirumi brought with her a feeling of safety and vulnerability, like Kaede could confess anything, and she wouldn't judge.

If Kaede blurted out right now, right this moment, that she loved her. Or at the very least, that Kaede liked her a lot, and wanted to know what it felt like to be kissed. She wondered what Kirumi would say. She wondered what she would say, if Kirumi decided to kiss her. What do her lips feel like? Would she kiss her gently, with lips as soft and kind as Kirumi herself? 

"Oh, are you alright?" Kirumi asked, and Kaede could still hear her despite her longing thoughts, because how could she miss a single word that was spoken to her right now? "You seem flushed."

Kirumi is frowning with concern, and Kaede giggles slightly. Her chest thumped with a thrill of knowing that she was cared for. "Oh, am I? I guess it's still a bit hot outside."

And Kirumi opened her mouth to say more, maybe to offer to sit down, to go inside and cool off, but at that moment the bell rang. Cheerfully signaling that it was time to go. Kaede deflated slightly, because that meant she had to let go off Kirumi. She would see her again tomorrow, but there was something so nice about this moment, that she didn't want to lose it. As if reading her thoughts, Kirumi smiled at her.

"Shall I walk you to your bus? I can keep you company till it arrives."

"Oh, are you sure? I wouldn't want to keep you too long!" She wanted to keep her forever, actually, but that wasn't something she could say aloud.

Kirumi's arm moved away slightly, and Kaede tried not to feel too disappointed at the loss of touch. Except when she let go, Kirumi moved to hold her hand instead, instead of just locking arms. A gleeful smile spread onto her face without control, but Kaede didn't try and stop it. They set off again, a bit quicker so Kaede wasn't too late, and Kirumi only smiled a bit wider, when Kaede swung their hands between them lightly.

Maybe someday, Kaede thought idly, but this was nice for now. She didn't know if her feelings were reciprocated, but even if she never found out, this was enough. It was enough to just see her face everyday, to hold her hand on days like these, to hear her speak. It was enough. _As long as I can keep holding your hand_, it's enough.


End file.
